


Convention Tension

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: Flandus [1]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Conventions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Green Room, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman is overly tired and grumpy and it's up to Sean to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Tension

 

The door to the green room bangs open as Norman barrels in, letting it ricochet into Sean’s face who is half a step behind him. Sean just catches it before it hits his nose and closes it behind him before flopping down into the nearest chair, impossibly long, jean-clad legs spread out in front of him. He takes out his phone on the pretense of checking his messages but his eyes are tracking Norman as he pokes at things on the buffet table, scowling when nothing meets whatever criteria he’s judging the food by.

“So, good Q&A, huh?” asks Sean, lightly.

Norman snorts, picking up a limp looking sandwich from the table and sniffing it, before tossing it back in disgust.

“What?” says Sean.

“Nothing,” grunts Norman, still pawing through the food as if he’s going to suddenly find something edible that wasn’t there before.

“No, man, you got somethin’ to say, then out with it.” Sean is sitting forward in his seat now, legs drawn up, his eyes never leaving Norman’s face.

Norman sighs under his breath, wishing he’d just agreed with him in the first place, knowing that Sean isn’t going to let this drop. He walks away from the buffet table, leaning against the wall next to it, reaching up to take off his dark glasses. He rubs tiredly at his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, a sign that Sean knows only too well, means he has a headache. He takes off his trucker cap and lays it alongside his glasses, sighing deeply as he runs both hands through his hair. He avoids looking at Sean.

“I don’t know… it’s just… don’t you ever get sick of it, telling the same old tired shit over and over again?”

Sean shrugs his shoulders.

“It’s the job, brother, it’s what the people pay to see. What can we do?”

“But does it have to be the same stories every fucking time? Oh… Norm dropped the soap; Norm and the donuts; Norm and the horse. I’m getting a little sick of being the punchline of every one of your fucking stories.”

“C’mon, is that what this is about? You know I’m not doing it to dig at you. Hell, if Roc was here, I’d be telling the fuckin’ cannon story! It’s just bullshit crowd pleasers, that’s all. It’s what they expect from us.”

“No, it’s what they expect from you. Me, they just expect to sit there and look embarrassed while you dazzle them with your wit.”

Norman’s eyes blaze out at Sean from under his bangs and Sean realizes for the first time, just how tired he looks this weekend. There are dark circles under his eyes and his body seems smaller somehow, like it’s sinking in on itself. Sean frowns a little, concern crossing his face and Norman’s scowl deepens.

“How about next time, I tell some of your embarrassing stories, huh? How would you like it?”

“Feel free, I got nothin’ to hide, you know that.”

“Oh, is that right? How about I tell them about the first time you sucked my dick, huh, how you didn’t have a fuckin’ clue what you were doing but you had to have it in your mouth so bad, that you choked when I came and got my cum in your eye. Tell ‘em how you had to tell Duffy you had an infection when it was all red the next day. Or how about I tell them about the first time I let you fuck me, how you cried afterward because you said it was the fucking best you’d ever had? What about how you like to pull my hair when my lips are wrapped around your dick? How about I tell them those stories, Sean, huh? How fuckin’ about it?”

By the time the words are finished, he’s shouting, face contorted in anger.

Norman’s hands are balling into fists at his sides, his eyes daring Sean to answer him back but Sean remains silent. Instead, he is out of his chair in a second, crossing the room in two large strides, until he is inches away from Norman. He reaches his hands up, intending to take Norman’s face between them and kiss him hard, but Norman bats them away as he gets close, leaning his head back out of reach.

Sean grunts in frustration, grabbing Norm’s wrists and slamming them back against the wall, either side of his head, where he struggles in his grip.

“Get the fuck off me!” Norman practically growls the words out, eyes locked on Sean’s.

“No!” Sean slams his hands against the wall once more, feeling the tension thrumming through Norman’s body as he arches against him, trying to get loose. Sean stares into his eyes, never breaking his gaze until he feels Norman’s breath slide out of him and his body slumps back against the wall. Only then does Sean slowly lower his arms down, still keeping a light hold on Norm’s wrists as he brings them down by his sides.

“I’m sorry.” Norman’s voice is barely a whisper and Sean’s heart aches for him. He reaches up to slide his hand along the side of Norman’s face, thumb brushing softly over his cheek.

“When was the last time you relaxed, dude? I mean really relaxed, not just took some 20 minute nap in your trailer between shots.”

Norman shrugs, closing his eyes under Sean’s touch. Sean brings his other hand up to stroke the lines from his brow, fingers running softly over his skin. Norman sighs and his eyes flicker open again. Sean smiles widely at him, hands sliding down his neck to rest on his shoulders. Norman’s fingers find their way to the front of Sean’s denim shirt, curling into the soft material and pulling his body closer.

“I don’t know how you’ve put up with me all these years,” he says quietly, as his head dips forward and his mouth captures Sean’s, hesitantly at first and then with more force as Sean kisses him back, lips opening at Norman’s insistent touch. Eyes closed, Sean hums into Norman’s mouth as his tongue rolls against his, the feel of Norman’s beard scratching against his sending electric shocks across his skin. One of Sean’s hands comes up to clutch at the back of Norman’s neck, fingers sinking into his thick hair as he pulls him deeper into the kiss.

With no concept of time or anything but each other, they kiss until their lips are raw, bodies pushing against each other, chests heaving as they fight for breath. Locked in the kiss, Sean’s hands snake downwards until he’s pulling on Norman’s belt, deftly unbuckling it and pulling it open, followed by the button on his jeans. Norman breaks the kiss, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide with lust, as he grabs at Sean’s hand before he goes any further.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice raspy from the heated kissing.

”Well, what I’m going to do, is take you home with me for the week, feed you a decent meal or ten, make sure you sleep every goddam hour I tell you to and break the neck of any fucker that tries to bother you until  I say it’s okay to talk to you. I’m going to make love to you every chance I get and I’m going to fucking snuggle you afterwards no matter how much you call me a fucking pussy, ‘cos I know you secretly love it. That’s what I’m going to do but right now what I’m about to do is take that dick of yours in my mouth and blow you until you remember why I’m the best friend you ever had!”

His hands resume their assault on Norman’s zipper, pulling it down with a maddening slowness, pushing Norman’s hands away when he half-heartedly tries to stop him.

“Sean,” he hisses through clenched teeth, as Sean’s hand forces its way into his pants and palms his rapidly hardening cock through his underwear. “Sean, the door’s not even locked.”

“I don’t fucking care,” replies Sean, rubbing harder against Norman’s cock through the thin material. Norman groans deep in his throat and Sean smiles wickedly. In one swift movement he has Norman’s pants and underwear pushed down and he’s on his knees before him, licking his lips at the sight of his cock, swinging slightly before him. He raises his eyes up to Norman, still smiling as he takes his cock in his fist and begins pumping it slowly.

“Still as fucking impressive as the first time I saw it,” he says, breath ghosting over the head, making it twitch in his grip as his tongue flicks out to lick the first drops of pre-come gathering at its slit. Norman makes a less than human noise somewhere deep in his chest and his fingers reach out, grasping at thin air before falling back at his sides. Sean grins again, pumping his fist, a little faster this time.

“Don’t worry, brother, I’ve got you. Always.”

Without warning he slips his mouth over Norman’s cock, following his fist on its downward slide, taking him in as far as he can. Norman shudders under him, one hand reaching for the wall to steady himself the other sliding into Sean’s messy blond hair to tug at its roots. Sean slides him back out of his mouth again, tongue curving around his shaft until he reaches the head, where he licks all the way around before plunging back down again. His hand is still fisted around the base of Norman’s cock, holding him steady as his lips meet it with every downwards movement.

Norman’s hips start to push forward a little in time with Sean’s mouth and he can feel the head of his cock sliding against the back of Sean’s throat. He looks down, hands coming to Sean’s face to trace the hollowed out cheeks and feel himself inside that warm, wet bliss. Sean works him for a bit, then slides his cock from his mouth with a pop, wiping his lips with his hand. Norman looks stupidly down at him for a moment, mouth open to protest but before he can find the words, Sean’s tongue is once again working its magic, sliding up his shaft, tracing every bulging vein with its tip. He knows Norman’s cock as well as his own, knows all his sweet spots and all the tricks to get him moaning out loud, like he’s doing now.

“Fuck, Sean! Uhhhh… fuck you and your dirty mouth!”

He closes his eyes again, back braced against the wall, thighs on fire as he feels Sean laughing around his cock which is once again being thoroughly sucked between those expert lips. His hands both grip at Sean’s head now, brutally pulling on his hair as his hips start bucking faster and he fucks Sean’s mouth deeper. Sean never misses a beat, keeping up a perfect suction as Norm thrusts into his mouth, his free hand coming up between Norman’s thighs to cup his balls, tugging lightly on them. He hears Norman cursing above him under his breath and feels the changes in his body that tells him he’s near to coming. He slides his mouth down as far as he can, tongue pressed wetly against the underside and starts to hum, deep in his throat. Above him Norman lets loose with a yelp as the vibrations travel through his skin, sending waves of pleasure to overload his brain.

With a few more sharp thrusts, he comes, body quivering as he shoots his load in Sean’s mouth, watching as Sean swallows rapidly then slowly licks every last drop from his twitching member. Sean finally releases him, eyes dancing as he gets up from the floor, bending to pull Norman’s pants back up as he stands. Norman laughs, taking them from him and finishing the job himself before grabbing Sean and pulling him to him again for another kiss, this one slower and softer, reflecting his love not just his lust. The taste of his come, salty on Sean’s tongue makes him moan again and he reaches down, finding Sean’s erection through the front of his jeans.

“You want me to take care of that for you?” he asks, lowering his head to nip at Sean’s collarbone.

Sean gasps, leaning into his touch for a moment, before shaking his head and stepping back out of reach. Norman’s bottom lip pouts out a little and his hair falls across his face as he makes puppy dog eyes at Sean, who laughs.

“Get your stuff, you idiot, let’s get back to the hotel. Then you can take care of me.”

Norman turns to pick up his things from the table and Sean is grateful to see a lot of the tension has left the lines of his body. He curses himself silently that he’s not been paying enough attention recently and vows to make good on his promise to hide Norman away from the world for a while until he can get him back to his former self. He opens the door as Norman joins him, cap and glasses back in place, and hooks an arm around his neck as they wander out into the corridor.

Sitting on the floor across from the door is Clark, headphones on, phone in hand. He looks up as they appear in front of them.

“About fucking time,” he says, as they each take a hand and haul him off the ground.

“Sorry, dude,” says Norman, face still a little flushed, “we were… uh…”

“… working some stuff out,” finishes Sean.

“Hey, if the green room’s a-rockin’, I don’t come a-knockin’!” replies Clark, smirking and holding up his hands in mock surrender.

Sean elbows him in the ribs and the three of them head off down the corridor to the exit, Clark walking ahead.

“You know,” says Norman, walking with his body pressed firmly against Sean’s side, “I’m not sure you really are the best friend I’ve ever had. There was this kid in 8th Grade, Ryan, who gave me his lunch every day for a month. That’s pretty hard to beat!”

Sean tightens his grip on Norman’s neck slightly, bringing his mouth close to his ear to whisper in it.

“Don’t test me, Reedus. When I get you back to my room, I’m gonna do things to you that’ll make you beg me to be your only friend!”


End file.
